


Quiet Time

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get some much needed quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> You might need to read this one more than once. What you THINK is happening isn't what's really happening. LOL

She found him standing in front of the closed door, just staring. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Listen,” he said, pausing so she could hear. “They’ve been quiet for almost three minutes.”

“Praise Jesus,” she exclaimed softly. “Who knew they could scream and squall for so long?”

“I know,” he agreed. “It was shocking to me, too.”

They stood still, waiting to see if the silence would hold.

“What do you think they’re doing in there?” he asked softly. “Sleeping? They’re bound to be exhausted from all that uproar.”

“Maybe,” she said. “Or maybe they’re plotting to murder us in our sleep.”

He chuckled. “All I can say is good luck with that, since they lack basic reasoning skills… _and_ they can’t walk.”

She snorted in amusement. She dearly loved his dry sense of humor. “We should take advantage of this quiet time. It’s so rare.”

He looked at her and smiled. “I agree. We could take a nap.”

She nodded. “A nap would be wonderful. Caring for them has worn me out.”

“Me, too,” he said. “Or we could finish what we started earlier, before they so rudely interrupted us with their temper tantrum.”

“They _do_ have really bad tempers, don’t they? Wonder who they got them from?” she mused curiously. “Certainly not from us.”

“We’re the calmest two people I know,” he said.

“That we are,” she agreed. “It’s a mystery.”

They stared at the door, waiting for the noise to commence again. It didn’t.

“Should we feed them before we start enjoying our quiet time?” he asked, his brow wrinkled with concern.

She considered his question for a few moments before deciding. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. We would be reinforcing bad behavior if we reward them with food. They would learn that to be fed all they have to do is scream and squall for hours on end. The books say all that does is create spoiled brats.”

He nodded. “You’re right. We’ll send them to bed without their dinner again tonight.” He looked at her and smiled. “How many nights did we go to bed without food during our childhood? And we turned out all right, didn’t we?”

“Yes,” she answered. “We’re both fine. They’ll be fine, too.”

She threaded her arm through his and guided him away from the door. “So, what are we going to do with our precious quiet time?”

They stood arm-in-arm, her waiting for him to decide. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Honestly, I don’t care what we do. I’m just glad we’re no longer in that room downstairs, freezing, filthy and starving.”

She looked over her shoulder at the closed door, searching for even one ounce of love for the occupants behind it. She found none. In fact, she hoped the silence meant they were finally dead.

She turned back around and tightly squeezed his arm.

“Amen to that, little brother,” she said softly. “A-fucking-men.”

 


End file.
